1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for car navigating using traffic signal data, and more specifically, relates to a method for car navigating configured to provide the shortest route to a destination by using signal system data of one or a plurality of traffic signals existing on a certain route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a Navigation system is configured to display current positions of vehicles, which are calculated by using received data from a Global Positioning System (hereinafter, “GPS”) through a map installed on the screen.
Further, the Navigation system provides a driver with various navigation data necessary for driving, by displaying a progress direction of a vehicle, a distance to a destination, a current moving speed of a vehicle, a route set before driving, an optimized route to a destination, an expected time for arrival or a required time to the final destination.
Meanwhile, the recent Navigation system has been developed by providing data for driving on a route grounded on the map data stored on the storage media and reflecting real-time traffic data as well.
For example, the recent Navigation system is made to configure a driving route server and a traffic data server into a server system such as a data center; and to generate data for deriving a route to guide an optimized driving route by the server system; and to provide the generated data for deriving a route for members through a network.
The conventional Navigation system can judge which selection for a route is economic among a plurality of routes, from obtaining status data by separate routes (e.g., smoothness, delay, congestion) through services of Transport Protocol Experts Groups (TPEG); however, it cannot consider at all a time delayed by a stop signal of the traffic signal, during moving along the route. In this regard, even though a driver chooses a route optimized for a smooth pass from among a plurality of routes to the destination, there are possibilities to substantially be late for arrival in comparison with other routes since the wait time for signal on the route is longer than other's.